Childhood Enemies
by Trolliworm1993
Summary: An enemy from Natsu's childhood before he joined Fairy Tail shows up to get revenge! Sorry if this isn't very good. I just thought of it on the spot and had to write it lol It definitely sounded better in my head There's some strong language in here so that's why it's rated T


Natsu and Happy walk into the Fairy Tail guild one morning, hoping to run into Lucy. They wanted to work on another job with her, but she wasn't feeling too good a few days ago. So Natsu left her alone so that she could rest, as Mira suggested. He hoped that Lucy was feeling better today because he was itching to go out on a job. He felt a little anxious today though and he wasn't sure why. He didn't forget to eat today, he made sure Happy was okay, and he was pretty sure he hadn't forgotten anything important either. "Good morning, Natsu." Mira greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Mira!" Natsu greeted her with a grin.

"Lucy hasn't been here yet." She informed him. He pouted. She chuckled. "Natsu it's going to take more than a few days for someone to get better after being sick."

"Maybe we could stop by to see how Lucy is doing!" Happy said cheerfully.

"That's okay as long as you don't stress her out." Mira said smiling.

"What are you talking about? With those two around, it's always stressful." Gray commented, rolling his eyes.

"Gray, your clothes." Lana said from beside him.

"Ah!" He said looking down in surprise. Natsu glared at him.

"It's only stressful because you're here, droopy eyes!" Natsu said sneering at him.

"What was that, Flame Breath?" Gray said glaring at him.

"Now, now, you two." Mira said chuckling. The two calm down and go back to ignoring each other. About twenty minutes later, Natsu smells something very familiar. He freezes.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Macao asked him, looking concerned.

"Igneel..." He whispers before bolting towards the door.

"Natsu?" Wakaba asked confused. Natsu felt breathless as he looked at the sky. It really was Igneel and he was attacking buildings.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled running to said dragon. He used his flames to get on top of a roof of a building. "IGNEEL!"

"Natsu?" Igneel asked looking at Natsu, but he was still attacking buildings.

"Why are you attacking Magnolia!?" Natsu asked confused.

"I can't control my body!" Igneel said trying to stop himself from breathing fire. It didn't work.

"What happened?" Natsu asked as people screamed around him. They were running away and it wasn't long before the rest of the guild showed up.

"A boy about your age showed up and used some kind of controlling magic on me." Igneel explained before he suddenly cut himself off. And then the next thing Natsu knew, Igneel took off.

"That will be enough of that." An eerily familiar voice said, causing Natsu to feel angry. He looked over at where the voice was coming from and spotted his enemy from before he became a member of Fairy Tail.

"Touma, what did you do to Igneel!?" Natsu growled, glaring at him. Touma smirked.

"Hmph, you're as noisy as I remember." Touma said rolling his eyes. "I told you, didn't I? You're going to pay for what you did." That was all Touma said before Igneel came back and Touma jumped onto him and then the two were gone. Two questions popped into Natsu's head. 1. Where did Touma find Igneel? 2. How could Natsu save Igneel?

"Natsu! What was that!?" Gray yelled, furiously. Natsu let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in and grimaced. He looked around him and noticed that there was a lot of damage to the buildings around him. Luckily there wasn't too much that needed to be fixed, but he knew even if it was a minimal amount of damage, Fairy Tail was going to get a lot of complaints. He got down and soon the rest of the guild members and himself went back into the guild.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Mira asked confused. Everyone was watching him now.

"That was Igneel." Natsu said still shocked at seeing him all of a sudden. He had been searching for him for years and then this happens.

"That was Igneel?" Levy asked shocked.

"Yeah." Natsu said frowning.

"Why did he attack Magnolia and who was that kid?" Wakaba asked scowling.

"Igneel said he couldn't control his body and that kid is named Touma. I'm assuming Touma was the one who made Igneel attack Magnolia." Natsu said getting angry now. "That bastard," he growled.

"How do you know that kid?" Gray asked curiously.

"Before I came here, I travelled a lot and I came across Touma. We were friends at first and I told him about Igneel and how I was searching for him. And then, a few months later, Touma got into some trouble with a mountain Vulcan and I wasn't able to save him. Touma got away from the Vulcan and I was relieved. But after the attack, Touma blamed me for not saving him and he said he'd pay me back for it. After that, it seemed like he disappeared." Natsu explained, scowling.

"So now he's getting revenge." The old man said walking up to the bar.

"Master!" Mira said surprised. "I didn't realize you were here."

"Yes, I saw the dragon and made my way here immediately." The old man said very seriously. "Natsu, do you know anything about his magic?"

"No," Natsu said shaking his head. "At the time, he didn't use any kind of magic."

"What are we going to do, Master?" Mira asked worriedly. The old man looked thoughtful.

"If we don't put a stop to this, we're going to get a complaint from the Magic Council." The old man said sighing. "Natsu, can you track Igneel from here?"

"Yes!" Natsu said looking determined.

"Good. Gray, Juvia, and Erza, I want you three to go with him to put a stop to that Touma kid." The old man said looking at the said three.

"Yes, sir." Gray, Erza and Juvia responded. Juvia looked really happy about going with Gray.

"Okay, get going you four. I want to end this as quickly as possible." The old man said waving them off. Natsu didn't hesitate and took off, Happy trailing behind him. The scent led them to the forest just outside of Magnolia. It didn't take long for Erza, Gray, and Juvia to catch up to him. Natsu was pissed that Touma would do this to Igneel. He was going to beat the s shit out of him.

"I can't believe we got to see a dragon today." Juvia said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, well, that's Fairy Tail for you. You get to see something awesome every once in awhile." Gray said pissing off Natsu more. Seeing Igneel being controlled like that was not cool! He kept his mouth shut though. Gray wasn't his enemy right now.

"Gray, you're only making Natsu angrier." Erza said in an admonishing tone. Gray gulped, not wanting to piss Erza off as well. Dealing with Natsu being pissed off was enough for him.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Natsu took a sharp turn right as the scent trail turned in a different direction. The others had a bit of trouble keeping up since he turned so suddenly. When the group finally came to the end of the scent trail, they found a large cave and Igneel's scent was the strongest here. Natsu was anxious to see him.

"We need to come up with a plan, since we don't know what kind of magic this Touma has." Erza said as the group came to a stop.

"I'll keep Igneel distracted while you guys take out Touma." Natsu said surprising the three. "I have Dragon Slayer magic right? It's meant to use against a dragon."

"Okay," Erza said nodding. "Then we'll just have to be cautious with Touma then."

"I'm okay with that." Gray said sounding a bit relieved. Juvia looked worried but nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go." Erza said determined. The four of them and Happy made their way to the cave.

"TOUMA! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Natsu yelled, throwing caution to the wind.

"Natsu!" Erza said scowling at him.

"Sorry, I forgot." Natsu said smiling, sheepishly. She sighed. Igneel came flying out of the cave at a fast pace and Natsu got ready. Touma jumped off of Igneel and looked happy with himself to see the four there.

"Oh? I thought you would've come quicker." Touma said smirking. Natsu glared at him. "Attack them." Touma commanded and Igneel struggled to not move, but it didn't work. He was flying at them, mouth open wide and prepared to breathe fire on them. Natsu went after Igneel and went from under his jaw to jump up and slam Igneel's jaw shut with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Igneel lets out a roar and takes off into the sky. Natsu follows using his magic to propel himself to the top of a fairly tall tree.

"Igneel, do you know how to stop his magic!?" Natsu asked after eating the fire that was thrown at him from Igneel.

"You have to take that kid out. That's the only way I know." Igneel said before he was spraying Natsu with fire again. Natsu jumped through the fire and punch Igneel in the snout. "THAT HURTS YOU DAMN KID!"

"HOW ELSE CAN I STOP YOU FROM BURNING DOWN THE ENTIRE FOREST!?" Natsu yelled back at him.

"DON'T TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE!" Igneel yelled before swiping at Natsu with his tail. Natsu dodged it and threw himself at Igneel's torso. He turned and used his feet to repel Igneel a few yards. Natsu took that small amount of time to find Erza. She was fending off Touma from cutting her with his lightning magic.

"Erza, you have to stop Touma to release Igneel from his control." Natsu informed her when she got away from Touma for a few seconds.

"Got it." Erza said before changing into her Flame Armor and going after Touma again. Natsu went back up to the top of the trees again. Igneel swooped down on him and Natsu dodged him and attached himself to Igneel's tail.

"Oi, get off you damn brat!" Igneel growled as he swished his tail angrily, trying to knock Natsu off. "I didn't like this shit when you were smaller and I definitely don't like it now!"

"Too bad!" Natsu yelled, grinning. He was starting to have a little bit of fun. He really missed Igneel. Igneel growled at him and swung his tail harder. Natsu laughed as he held onto to Igneel's tighter. "I've been looking for you!"

"Hmph!" Igneel said giving up on swishing his tail. He froze.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I'm in control of my body now." Igneel informed him.

"That means the others stopped Touma!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Now, let go damn it!" Igneel yelled.

"Okay!" Natsu said before letting go and landing on a tree branch. He went down to the bottom and Igneel followed. When they were both on the ground, Natsu found Erza and Gray tying up an angry Touma.

"I'll get you for this, Natsu!" Touma said glaring at him.

"Enough of this!" Erza said before knocking him out. Natsu didn't feel bad for him whatsoever. He was just happy that Igneel was safe now. "We'll take him back to the guild. Catch up with us later."

"Aye, sir!" Natsu said saluting her. Erza nodded, grabbed Touma and the group was off.

"Why aren't you returning with them?" Igneel asked him. Natsu didn't answer him. Instead, Natsu hugged him, surprising Igneel. "Oi, if you do that, you'll make leaving much harder."

"Good," Natsu said with a pout.

"Also, if you think you're going to get answers, you're wrong. You're not ready to hear them yet." Igneel said as Natsu let him go.

"Why not?" Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Because you're a hundred years too young, that's why!" Igneel said before taking off. Natsu wanted to follow him so badly, but he didn't. He was happy to see that Igneel was okay and alive. Natsu smiled and made his way back to the guild. Apparently some of the guild members were helping with repairs, so when Natsu went inside the guild, there weren't very many people in it. The old man was waiting for him.

"I thought you would've went after him." The old man said raising an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't let me." Natsu said shrugging. "Besides, he's a pain in the ass when he gets mad." The old man chuckled.

"Well, I'm just glad this mess was taken care of." The old man said before turning around and going into his office.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu said as he spots Lucy walking into the guild. She looked very confused.

"Did I miss something?" She asked, frowning.

"Yeah, a lot. But I see you're feeling better!" Natsu said excitedly. That means he can go on a job with her!

"Hang on, Natsu. Don't change the subject!" She said scowling at him.


End file.
